Private Emotion
by MermaidAssassin
Summary: Katrina and Amadeus meet in a bar and what started out as a one night stand becomes something more. A lot of people do not agree with turian/human relationships. Amadeus and Katrina's love stands strong even under their families disapproval. Will their parents ever approve of their love? Note: I do not own Mass Effect.


**Note:** I know I have so many turian/human stories. This was the very first turian/human romance I ever had in my head, I'm just now able to piece it together and post it.

* * *

"Go talk to her, if you think she's pretty!" Octavia nudged her older brother towards the group of girls on the other side of the dance floor.

"I'm never coming here with you again." He scratched at his fringe before turning back to his sister, "You don't care that I will be flirting with a human?"

"No, there are plenty of turian and human couples! Now go! You deserve to have fun!"

Octavia shoved her brother towards the group of girls and was relieved when all of them left to go to the bathroom except the one he had his eye on. Her porcelain skin was covered in body glitter and her long blonde hair was up in a messy bun.

She wore a black mini dress with tall black high heeled shoes. The turian found he couldn't stop looking at her long legs until she turned and smiled at him.

"Hey! You okay?" She asked her voice soft.

He gave a nod, "I was wondering if you would like to dance."

"Of course." She smiled, "My name is Katrina. What's your name?"

"Amadeus."

...

Amadeus opened his eyes to the morning light drifting through the window of his large apartment. The turian blinked a few times before he felt movement next to him. Beside him, head lying on his chest was the blonde from the night before.

"Huh, usually they leave before I wake up. This is different." He muttered to himself and felt her arm wrap around his waist, "It's nice."

The turian ran his talons over his dark purple facial markings before nuzzling against Katrina's hair. He hadn't expected any of last night after the dancing to happen.

It was pitch black so they hadn't seen each other. Her never being with a turian before, it was probably a good thing. Now in the light his eyes memorized every detail on her body. She was beautiful.

The realization that he was hungry hit him and he carefully got up from the bed, put some clothes on and made his way into the kitchen where he began cooking food for him and for her. He had tons of human food for his friend Joey that would randomly invite himself over so he was able to fix quite a few things for her.

Kristina snuggled deeper into the pillows and inhaled deeply. After a few minutes she realized the bed she was in was a turian bed. Last night's events came to play in her head and she calmed down a bit. She noticed the turian was missing and heard movement in the kitchen. It took the human forever to force herself to roll over and looked out of the opened bedroom door to see Amadeus sitting stuff out on the bar that separated the kitchen and living room.

Her dress from the night before was thrown on and she shyly looked around the door frame into the kitchen.

"Morning, I was wondering when you would wake up." She heard Amadeus say from the window in the living room. That was when she noticed how big this apartment was. Last night in the dark she didn't notice all of the room, but then again she wasn't really paying attention at the time, "Hungry? It's human safe."

Katrina shyly walked up to the bar, grabbed a bagel then walked over and sat down next to him. She seemed nervous at the deafening silence in the room so the turian tried to start a conversation, "You feeling ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled, "I just miss Earth. A lot. I've been doing more stuff lately to get my mind off of it."

"Well… Would you want to go out again this weekend?"

"That would be awesome."

"What do you usually do on Saturdays?"

Katrina gave a smile, "Wake up, go swimming, come back and spend the rest of the day and night watching my own marathon of Doctor Who and eating various junk foods when my friends don't force me out to a club."

"Swimming… That sounds fun…"

Katrina laughed, "Every turian I've met acts as if they are afraid of water!"

"We kind of suck when it comes to swimming…"

"I can teach you!" A voice was heard from a police scanner across the room and Katrina looked up at Amadeus with curious blue eyes, "Are you with C-Sec?"

"Yeah, left Palaven to come here and work as sort of a cop."

"A cop…"

"You don't like cops?"

Katrina sighed, "I left Earth because a big group of douche bags from school that bullied everyone that weren't as pretty and good looking as they are became cops. They'll arrest anyone that isn't gorgeous."

"Do they not have a code of honor?! Humans are so very different from Turians…"

A loud ring made them both jump and Amadeus ran to his computer where he brought up a screen.

"Heeey, big brother!"

"Octavia! Hello…"

"I trust you are well."

Katrina pulled out her phone and logged on to see messages from her sister, "Amadeus, I have to go. Saturday, right?"

"How about six?"

"Okay!"

When she was gone and the door was shut, Amadeus turned to the computer screen to look at Octavia. His eyes were mixed with confusion and happiness, "We may have a problem."

"Oh no! She didn't give you one of those human diseases did she?"

"N-no, she was a virgin."

"Did she tell you that?"

Amadeus shook his head, "No, I figured it out on my own. You can tell with humans… There's just something about her."

Octavia blinked and put her hand under her head and gazed at her brother's image on the computer, listening to his story on last night's events.

…

"I don't know, Lula. I think I love him."

Katrina walked into a clothing store she worked at on the Citadel with her best friend. Lula was a turian with a human mate. Both of them were in C-Sec and knew Amadeus. The female turian's human mate was one of his partners.

"Well, Michael knows Amadeus more than I do. He's very honorable and actually worries about the people. He's not judgmental at all. But should you really fall in love with the one who takes your virginity?"

"I know, I'm stupid." She unlocked the door and waved to Lula, "Talk to you later, 'k?"

Inside, Katrina finished opening up the store and silently thought of Amadeus for the rest of the day as she went about her business.

The door opened and Katrina turned around to greet the customer but instead found a gun pointed at her face.

…

Amadeus met Lula at the scene outside of the store.

"What's the situation?"

"An Asari and a Batarian robbed the store and they have the owner as a hostage. Amadeus, Kristina is the owner…"

Amadeus stopped all movement then turned to look at Lula. Panic covered his features but a planned soon formed in his head. Two more turians and three humans along with Lula's lover Michael were gathered and Amadeus explained how the plan would unfold.

Behind the store, connected to another one was a door which they quietly slipped in through. Their footsteps were quiet but quick as they took different positions around the store without the batarian and asari noticing.

The asari was too busy running her fingers through Katrina's long hair, making sure the woman's hands were bound behind her back. She straddled the human and began running her hands up her shirt, feeling her up, "The slavers will love you. We'll get a lot of money for your pretty little ass. There's only one problem. You smell like a turian."

Amadeus held up his hand to stop the group behind him. From the other side of the room glass was heard breaking, catching both the asari and batarian's attention before the asari could finish undoing the human's jeans.

"Go see what that was." The batarian commanded the asari who stood up and walked away from the hostage.

Once the asari was out of sight, Amadeus ducked down and ran to Katrina.

"Katrina…"

He whispered loud enough for her to hear him and didn't waste time in picking her up and running back to cover. The group ran out, guns out and aiming at the couple's heads.

"You're under arrest."

The criminals were taken care of and Amadeus cut the ties around Katrina's wrist and pulled her into his arms, "Please tell me you're alright."

"I am." She had her arms around his waist and refused to let go.

…

Saturday came and Amadeus made his way to Katrina's apartment. He knocked and heard her voice on the other side announcing that the door was open. Once inside, he noticed it was way smaller than his but very neat. It was all one room except for the bathroom which was separate and not big at all.

Katrina was brushing her hair when he caught sight of her. The skinny black jeans and light blue slip on shoes matched the light blue and black top she wore, the sleeves reaching her elbows flowed down a few inches creating an elegant look.

Her hair was down and reached her hips when she stopped brushing it.

"Sorry, I'm a bit slow. Lack of sleep."

Amadeus stepped closer to her and ran a gentle talon through her blonde hair, "You're not sleeping?"

"Not since the crazy asari lady felt me up… It's like each time I go to sleep the farther she goes. I woke up last night before the batarian managed to join in. I refused to sleep after that."

The turian thought for a moment then took her hand in his, "Stay with me tonight. Maybe it will help not being alone."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all."

Katrina jumped forward and hugged him, "Thank you, for everything. Saving me and helping me out…"

"I'm just glad to be helping you in any way I can."

A few weeks passed and the two spent more time together. Usually, Katrina stayed the night with Amadeus after she woke up from a nightmare so horrible she ran to his apartment in the middle of the night in her pajamas and began clinging to him as soon as he answered the door.

Amadeus had held her tight, mindful of his sharp talons and careful not to scratch.

"Katrina? What happened? Are you alright?!" He received a nod, "Come on in, everything is okay."

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom where he placed her on the bed as gently as possible, pulling the blanket over her.

That was a few weeks ago.

Now she was beside him, twitching and jerking in her sleep. Pained moans escaped her lips and he pulled her into his arms, talons stroking through her hair in a comforting manner.

"Everything is okay. You're safe. I can promise you, nothing will harm you ever again. I'm here and I always will be."

Her whimpers calmed and her jerking movements came to a stop. Katrina relaxed against him with a shaky but content sigh. Amadeus pressed his mouth to her forehead in an awkward kiss before closing his eyes and giving in to sleep as well.

…


End file.
